


La Fée

by guitarist17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a fairy in my house too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> I had this little idea and decided to give it a shot. I don't know if the lyrics make sense at all in English... If not, I'm sorry, I promise it's a cool song in French ;)  
> I know it's short but it's on purpose... I figured this would be better if I divided it instead of posting it as a one shot.  
> As always I hope you'll enjoy!

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi_

**_I have a fairy in my house too_ **

_Sous les gouttières ruisselantes_

**_Under the dripping gutters_ **

_Je l'ai trouvée sur un toit_

**_I found her on the roof_ **

_Dans sa traine brulante_

**_In her burning train_ **

_C'était un matin ça sentais le café_

**_It was morning, there was a smell of coffee_ **

_tout était recouvert de givre_

**_Everything was covered with frost_ **

_elle s'était cachée sous un livre_

**_She had hidden herself under a book_ **

_Et la lune finissait ivre_

**_And the moon had ended drunk._ **

****

The soft sheets slide off your arm as you pat the other side of the bed. Once again your hand finds nothing but cold fabric and you sigh against your pillow.

Your goosebumps disappear under her warm and oversized hoodie, not letting the cold winter air enough time to make you shiver as you leave the warm embrace of your bed.

You know where she is. It’s been the same for more than eight month now.

Your bare feet brush the little wooden stairs as you make your way up to the old attic.

When you had bought the house she begged you for months before you had finally given in and allowed her to renovate the small room.

You’re glad you let her.

Reaching the last stair you spot her immediately; sitting by the window under a blanket, eyes focused on a book, the small height of the room making her look as if she’s sitting right underneath the roof.

Her blanket falls a little behind her, almost looking like the train of a wedding dress, and the memory of that warm day of August when she had vowed to love you make your heart and ring-finger tingle.

There is a loud thunder clap and you’re suddenly aware of the heavy sky which discharges torrent of water on the city behind the window.

You start to walk quicker and as you get closer the smell of coffee engulfs you. You’re just a foot away when she lifts her warm eyes to meet yours.

“Hey babe.” She murmurs while putting her book down and opening her arms, allowing you to cuddle on her side under the blanket.

Her skin radiates warmth and even after all these years you still wonder how her body can be so warm when everything is frozen outside.

“Hi Tobs.”

You press your cold nose against her neck and let a soft sigh escape your lips when she kisses the crown of you head.

“Why don’t you ever wait for me to wake up?”  Your murmur caresses her collarbone while your eyes follow a drop of water sliding down the window.

“You know why Al’.” She whispers back in your hair.

“But I miss waking up to you.”

“I know. I miss watching you wake up too. But I’m up so early since it’s begun. And I literally can’t stay put. I’m sorry love, but you know how it is.”

Sitting up you allow your eyes to meet her apologizing one. You lean forward and let her chapped lips brush yours.

“I know it’s not your fault and that you can’t help it. I understand. It will be back to normal soon.” You snuggle back in her neck.

“Yeah... Well, depends on what you consider normal though. ‘Cause our lives are going to change for sure.” She chuckles and you smile at the sound.

“That’s an understatement.”

Letting a comfortable silence fall in the room Tobin grabs her cup of coffee beside her and hands it to you while letting her gaze get lost behind the window.

“Thanks.” You gladly accept the warm cup and she simply hums in response.

Taking advantage of her moment of deep thinking you let your eyes rediscover all her features while sipping your hot beverage.

Your light orbs fall on her full lips just when she speaks again.

“It’ll be February soon.” She rasps, her eyes finding yours.

“I know.”

Chocolate brown pupils study you attentively, looking for something behind you own blue orbs.

After a moment your voice cuts the quietness.

“Are you scared?”

“Are you?”

She raises her left eyebrow in challenge and you chuckle, knowing how too well that she’s trying to escape having to answer. She hides herself behind her lay back manners and smartass comments, but you know that deep down she needs to express her feelings. She just needs you to take the first step.

“I am.”

“Why? You’ve been through it before.” Your wife tilts her head on the side, remaining you of a certain four years old.

“No, not on this side of things. It’s okay to be scared of the unknown Tobs.” You forefinger trails her sharp jaw and she leans into the touch, her shoulders slightly relaxing.

“I hate being scared.”

“I know.”

“How do I make it go away?”

“It’ll be okay baby. Do you remember what you told me? We’re a strong family; we can go through everything.” You smile gently, hoping to soothe her worry, even for the slightest moment.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t in that position back then. I was just an ignorant idiot.” Tobin smirks, the playful spark starting to come back in her eyes again.

“Oh come on… Where’s the badass who scored against Japan? If you can score in a world cup final, you can definitely go through this.” You tease her, poking her side.

“You’re right, I’m a badass. I’m going to nail this thing.” A full smile spreads on her face and you can’t help but smile back.

“That’s my wife!” You hold your hand up and she high fives you while shaking her head at your antics.

Tobin pulls you down on her side again, this time hiding her face in the crook of your neck.

“You’re not mad that I’m scared?”

“Why would I be mad?” Your eyebrow clench together.

“I don’t know… I don’t want you to think that I’m regretting this. Because I definitely want it, more than 300% want it.”

“No, I got it babe. I told you that it’s okay to be scared. It never crossed my mind that you were regretting it. Plus I said that I was scared too, I would be the biggest hypocrite if I was mad at you for that.”

She takes your hand underneath the blanket and places it on her skin. There is no point in trying to fight the grin that stretches your lips when your thumbs brushes it, feeling it move slightly at the contact.

“We’re really doing this.” She murmurs.

“Hell yes we are.” You grab her hips and make her straddle your lap.

She smiles down at you and wipes the corner of your eyes with her thumb, a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

“I love you so much.”

Your words ring in the small attic, joining the rain to break the silence.

When her lips find yours it’s the same feeling as the first time all over again. Her teeth gently grab your bottom lip as she moves back a little, pressing your foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

You don’t have time to enjoy the morning silence that follows her soft phrase as a loud crash echoes from downstairs.

Your wife sighs before pecking your lips again.

“Back to the real life I guess.” She smirks while standing up and offering you her hand.

She pulls you up when you take it but doesn’t let go as she leads you to the stairs.

“Hey babe?” You tug on her hand to make her look at you.

“Hm?” She wonders.

“I’m really proud of you. You’re handling this like a pro.”

Her famous smile appears and she kisses your cheek before sending you a wink.

“I have great support.”

She climbs down the stairs without another word and as you watch her everything hits you like a ton of brick.

You feel dizzy at the idea of what is to come; you’re overwhelmed by a mix of joy and fear.

But if you had to sum it up you’d say that drunk with happiness.

Even more drunk than the moon at the end of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well... What's going on with Tobin?  
> See you very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy :)

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi_

**_I have a fairy in my house too_ **

_Et sa traine est brulée_

**_And her train is burned_ **

_Elle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas, ne pourra jamais plus voler_

**_She must know that she can’t, that she won’t be able to fly anymore_ **

_D'autres ont essayés avant elle_

**_Others have tried before her_ **

_Avant toi une autre était là_

**_Before you someone else was there_ **

_je l'ai trouvé repliée sous ses ailes_

**_I found her shutting herself away under her wings_ **

_Et j'ai cru qu'elle avait froid_

**_And I thought she was cold_ **

The door at the end of the hallway is shut and you hear your wife dragging her feet against the floor, the sound comes closer and soon she appears in your room, closing the door behind her.

Her favorite blanket, baby blue with little soccer balls printed on it, is wrapped tightly around her and you chuckle while putting your book down on your lap.

“What?” Tobin wonders as she delicately folds the blue fabric before joining you in bed.

“You’re literally a kid with her blanket. You’ve been dragging this thing everywhere for days.”

“Have not.”

“Yes you have. Look, you even burned the corner when you made pancakes this morning.” You lift the black corner of the blanket but Tobin quickly snaps it out of your hand.

“Hey, it keeps me warm okay.” Your wife retorts, bringing the folded blanket against her chest.

“Like you need help to stay warm Tobs. I’m not stupid you know… What’s up?” You gently ask, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tobin sinks deeper in bed, bringing the comforter up to her nose before mumbling something under her breath.

“I didn’t hear you. Babe, talk to me please.”

You roll on your side, your hands under your head, and wait for her to speak again.

After a moment of intense staring at the ceiling your wife finally mirrors your position, her sad puppy eyes finding your worried ones.

“It’s the blanket I usually take with me when I’m flying…” She whispers, eyes now adverting yours in shame.

It only takes on a second to understand what’s going on with her. With you index you softly pat her nose, silently asking her to look at you again.

“You miss travelling.” You simply state and after a second she nods.

“It’s going to sound silly, but having it makes me feel like I’m going on a plane.” She confesses sheepishly.

“It is not stupid baby. I get it. Your lifestyle has changed; you’re allowed to miss your old one.”

“It’s not really like that… I don’t miss flying all over the country. I love our lives, being settle and all. I guess it is the adventures that I miss.” Tobin sighs, shrugging.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Tobin furrows her eyebrows.

“I don’t know… I mean it’s kind of my fault that you’ve changed your life like that. That you’ve stopped going on adventures.”

“No no no, I’m trying to blame you for that. I did change for you and our family but don’t think I’m regretting this choice. Like I said, I love our lives. I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in the world.” Tobin quickly reassures you, grabbing your waist to bring you closer to her.

“I wouldn’t trade it for anything either.” You peck her nose and she grins.

“You wanna know a secret?” She asks and presses her forehead against yours when you nod. “I do miss the adventures; discovering new countries, new languages, new cultures, new people. But if I had to choose my favorite adventure, there is one that I love more than any other adventures I’ve been on.”

“The World Cup?” You quickly guess.

“No.” She lets out a small laugh.

“It has to be link to soccer.”

“Well, in a certain way you could say that.” Your wife smirks.

“Tell me already.” You whine, tugging on her shirt and she chuckles at your impatience.

“It’s the one I’m on with you since we’ve starting dating.” Tobin simply says as if it is the most obvious answer and your heart swells at the love filling her eyes.

“Oh… I really like this one too.” You nod vigorously, still surprised by her words.

Raising yourself on your elbows you lean forward and kiss her lips lovingly, your hand finding the skin of her stomach under her shirt.

“You know, we’ll still be able to travel. It hasn’t stopped us before.” You say, your lips still close to hers.

She kisses you one more time before pulling you on her side. You nuzzle her neck, smirking when she lets a sigh of contentment escape her lips.

“Yeah I know… But we still have months, years even, before that. We’ve waited two years before bringing Mark to Paris.”

“Well there will be soccer camps to begin with. He’s came with us since the beginning. We'll take the both of them.”

“I don’t know if I’m excited or terrified to go back to the camp madness.” Tobin chuckles.

“First camp is going to be awful… Remember Kelley when she found out Marky was coming with us?”

“I’d rather not…” She sighs dramatically.

Your wife’s hand starts to go through your hair gently and you’re about to close your eyes to enjoy it when you notice the blue blanket still in her other hand.

“Where will we go?”

“Hm?” Tobin hums between two yawns.

“Where do you want to take our family for the first trip?” You reformulate, lifting your head just in time to catch the spark of excitement in her eyes.

“I’d love to go back to Brazil.”

“I like this idea. It would bring back so many memories.” You smile down at your wife and she winks.

“Where would you like to go?” Tobin returns the question.

“Well, Brazil would be great. Or maybe Italia, it’s so pretty there.”

You snuggle back on Tobin’s side and her fingers caress your back as she hums in agreement. Her other hand extends to switch off the light and soon darkness engulfs you.

“We still have time to think about it. But I’m already looking forward to it.” She whispers while shifting under the comforter, getting more comfortable.

“We have to take everything one step at a time though, and enjoy every moment.” You murmur back as your hand slides under her shirt again.

“True. Just two weeks baby… Two little weeks.” Her hot breath hits the shell of your ear and you smile in the darkness.

“Two weeks…” You repeat in disbelief. “I can’t believe it went this fast.”

“Well I can’t say that I’ll be upset when it’s over. I can’t wait to wear my usual shirts again.”

You laugh loudly because of course your wife would say something like that. Lifting your head you press a quick kiss on her cheek. You can feel the smile in her voice when she breaks the night’s silence.

“Goodnight Al’.”

“Goodnight baby. Tomorrow you’ll be one day closer to wear your shirts again.”

Sleep seems to come easily and in a matter of minutes you feel yourself drifting away. Unfortunately a loud coughing fit echoes from the end of the hallway and your eyes shot open.

“Tobs? Baby?” You gently shake your wife’s shoulder.

“Wut?” She groggily responds, half asleep.

“Did you give him his cough syrup tonight?”

“Shit, I knew I forgot something.”

You feel her starting to get up but you stop her.

“I get it don’t worry. Go back to sleep.”

Starting to raise on your feet you feel something being dropped on your shoulders. When your fingers caress the soft fabric you smile, knowing exactly what has been wrapped around you.

“Don’t want you to get a cold too.” Tobin rasps as you open the door to head to the kitchen.

The smile doesn’t leave your face until you enter your bedroom again after a few minutes. You slide back in bed with Tobin’s back facing you. Moving closer you wrap your arm around her and press your forehead against her neck.

“All good?” She murmurs, startling you as you thought she was sleeping.

“He’s already asleep.”

“Sound like someone that I know.”

You know she can feel your smile against her skin because she grabs your hand and gently kisses your knuckles.

“When I think about it again, there is another reason why I’m looking forward for it to be over.”

“What?” You ask, already drifting to sleep.

“I’ll get to be the big spoon again.”

“No way. You’ll have to fight for it.”

“It’s on Morgan.”

“It’s Morgan-Heath to you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi_

**_I have a fairy in my house too_ **

_Depuis mes étagères elle regarde en l'air_

**_She’s looking up from my shelf_ **

_La télévision en pensant que dehors c'est la guerre_

**_At the TV, thinking that there is war outside_ **

_Elle lit des périodiques divers_

**_She reads various periodicals_ **

_Et reste à la maison_

**_And stays at home_ **

_A la fenêtre, comptant les heures_

**_At the window, counting the hours_ **

_A la fenêtre, comptant les heures_

**_At the window, counting the hours_ **

 

“I’m home.”

“In here!”

You toss your shoes next to Tobin’s; after all these years you’ve learned that there is no point in trying to make her putting them away. Now there are many pairs of shoes and flip flops pilling up in you hallway, you think it gives your house a certain charm.

Entering the living room you immediately spot the small silhouette wrapped in a blanket. You tip-toe to the coffee table and grab the remote control, reducing the volume of the cartoon playing on your flat screen.

“Hey I’m watching this.”

The quiet whisper coming from behind you makes you jump and you almost drop the remote control. You turn around to find your wife sitting on one of the shelf fixed on the wall behind the couch.

“Tobs, you scared the shit out of me.” You whisper-shout, your hand over your pounding heart.

Tobin snaps her finger and points at little body resting on your couch.

“Language.” She simply says, her eyes still glued to the TV.

You roll your eyes before kneeling next to the couch. Lifting the blanket you meet your son’s peaceful face and can’t help but place a small kiss on his nose.

“Don’t wake him, he’s just fallen asleep. He wanted to wait for you and struggled to stay awake for about an hour but our lil’ man’s exhausted.”

“I wasn’t going to wake him.” You murmur, walking towards your wife. “One day this shelf is going to break you know.” You kiss her temple when you finally reach her.

“Ew Alex you’re all sweaty. And no, it’s not; this thing is unbreakable, I’ve been sitting here for years now.” Tobin pushes you away, the playful spark in her eyes shining in the dark room.

“You usually like when I’m sweaty.” You try to stifle your laugh when Tobin scrunches her nose.

“But you smell. I don’t like when you smell.” She pokes her tongue out childishly and you chuckle.

“Okay, so I skip shower after practice in order to come home as fast as possible and that’s how you welcome me?”

Tobin simply lifts one eyebrow, her eyes focus on the TV again

“Fine I’ll go shower.” You surrender and she offers you her biggest grin.

“I’ll heat up your diner for you.” She quickly pecks your lips.

“Thanks babe.”

When you enter the living room again, still drying your hair with a towel, Tobin is sitting on the couch, your son’s head on her lap, and a steamy plate is waiting for you on the coffee table.

You take a seat on the other side of the couch and smile when tiny feet huddle up under your legs, unconsciously seeking warmth.

“Why were you so late?” Tobin asks as you grab your fork and plate.

“Coach made me stay later than the others. We needed to discuss some tactic changes and he wanted my opinion on a new player he wants to sign next season.” You answer between two bites.

“Captain duty.” Tobin resumes and you just nod. “How was practice?”

“Good. We miss you though; Ashlyn can’t stop complaining. It’s been almost seven months since you’ve stopped coming and she’s still not over it.” You sigh and shake your head while Tobin quietly laughs.

“I know, she reminds me every time we see each other how much she misses me on the field.”

“I miss you on the field too.” You pout and your wife extends her hand over the tiny laying body to hold yours.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“I know.”

“So who’s that player Coach wants to bring to the Pride?” She wonders, her eyes drifting back on the TV which is now diffusing the news.

“Can’t say.” You mumble, your mouth full of food.

“Why?”

“Professional secret.” You try to sound stern, putting your now empty plate down.

Tobin snorts loudly and you send her a death glare when Mark shifts.

“Come on Alex you always tell me everything that is going on with the team, why wouldn’t you tell me this time?” She murmurs.

“Because, I don’t want you to get your hopes up ,if it doesn’t happen you’d be too upset. I want to be sure if her team will allow her to sign or not before I tell you.”

“Okay so it’s someone we know. And if you say I’d be upset it must be someone we know very well so someone on the national team. Am I right so far? You’re frowning so I’m right.” She says, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“I’m not saying anything.” You cross your arms, looking up at the TV because you know that if you start looking into her brown eyes you’ll give in.

“So who would want to come but is too important for her team. Let me think… Kelley could want to come here for beach and surfing but she hasn’t talk about wanting to move. Allie said she’d like to come closer to us but I don’t think she’s ready to leave the Thorns yet. The only person who truly wants to come here is Ali, but the Spirits would neve- oh shit it’s Ali!”

You jump when Tobin raises her voice in excitement.

“Lower your voice. And I didn’t say anything, why would you freak out like that?” You ask, eyeing your son who is now starting to slowly wake up after his mother’s outburst.

“Because you bit your bottom lip when I said her name, and you only do that when you’re nervous, turn on or trying to hide something. You can’t lie Lex’ I know how to read you.”

“Mama, stop moving.”

“Sorry buddy. I’m going to put you in bed.” Tobin voice immediately shifts from totally excited to her soothing one as she runs her hand in Mark’s hair.

“But I want to wait for Mommy.” He pouts while rubbing is eyes.

“She’s here baby.”

Mark immediately sits up and your eyes plunge into their flawless replicas.

“Mommy!” He jumps on his feet, latching his arms around your neck.

“Hey baby! I missed you today.” You kiss his cheek and smiles back at the toothy grin he offers you.

“I missed you too! Guess what?” He asks while looking at his mother who winks at him, her eyes filled with adoration.

“What?” You wonder and Mark starts to jump excitedly on your lap.

“We played soccer and I nutmeged the cat that much!” He holds three of his tiny fingers in front of your face before frowning slightly and lowering his thumb.

“Wow, I’m so proud of you baby! You’re going to be the next Messi.” You grab his hand and peck his two little fingers.

“Who Messi? I don’t want to be him. I want to be like you and Mama.” He tilts his head on the side and you glance at Tobin who’s smiling proudly.

“I’m sure you’ll be better than us buddy.” Your wife holds her hand up and Mark happily high fives her.

“But if you want to be a champion you’ve got to have a good night of sleep.” You stand up and Mark snuggles in your arms with a yawn.

“I’m not tired.” He pouts and looks at his mother, hoping she’ll let him stay up a little longer.

“We’ll play again tomorrow buddy, I promise.” Tobin rises on her feet and kisses his forehead.

“Okay…”

“Goodnight baby, I love you.” Your wife kisses his cheek this time and your son pecks her nose, earning a laugh from the both of his mothers.

“Night night Mama.” Mark waves as you start to walk towards his room.

By the time you open his door your son is already asleep and you wonder why you’re the only one in this house who can’t fall asleep quickly.

You lay him down under his comforter and kiss the crown of his head.

“I love you baby, sleep tight.”

Making your way back to Tobin, you waste no time and cuddle on her side.

“What did I say about nutmeging Brooklyn?”

Your wife lets out a laugh and wraps her arm around your shoulders.

“We’re playing with a hack sack. It’s not going to hurt him.”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure he likes Mark running after him all day very much.”

Tobin laughs again and this time you join her.

“He’ll live.”

“My poor little cat.”

“So Ali’s joining the Pride?” Tobin changes the subject quickly, catching you out of guard.

You sigh loudly, knowing there is no point in lying to her.

“Don’t tell Ashlyn. Ali wants to be sure the Spirits are going to let her go.”

Tobin fist bumps the air and you chuckle at her antics.

“I won’t tell Ash anything. But she’s going to murder us when she finds out we knew about it.”

“Nah, she’ll be too happy. She won’t even care for us anymore.”

Tobin chuckles before bringing you closer.

“I missed you today, I’ve been counting the hours since you left.” She murmurs.

“I missed you too. But I’m sure Mark entertained you, scaring the cat.” You smirk and Tobin kisses your hair.

“It was fun… But not as fun as when you run after Mark who’s running after the cat.”

You roll your eyes hearing the smile in her voice before focusing on the news.

Tobin stays silent for a moment, listening to the reporter too, before breaking the silence.

“Do you ever think that it’s selfish to have kids?”

Frowning, you sit up to look into her concerned eyes.

“Why?”

“You know, with all the wars, murders… The terror there is outside. They could be victims.” She shrugs and you feel your stomach clench at the fear in her eyes.

“Don’t think like that babe.”

“But it’s the reality.” She points at the TV.

“It is. But we can’t let it stop our lives. We have to fight to change it. And help our kids grow with a strong moral and good values can contribute in that fight.” You gently caress her thigh.

“You’re probably right… I’m sorry, it’s just that I have a lot of time to think when you’re not here and sometimes my thoughts are being a little cray-cray.”

You lean in a slowly peck her lips.

“It’s okay; you can blame it on the hormones.” You wink and Tobin shakes her head.

“Did the baby kicked today?” You wonder, placing your hand on Tobin’s stomach.

“Not really, they’ve been pretty calm. Except when you came home; from the moment you talked they started a dancing party in there. They’ve calmed down though.” Tobin responds with a smile.

“I guess she missed me too.” You happily say, kissing Tobin’s belly.

“She?” Tobin chuckles, an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know why, but I think it’s a girl. I can feel it.” You whisper and your wife tilts her head, like your four years old did previously, her eyes shining with love and adoration.

“We’ll see.”

“One week babe.” You grin.

“Unless our baby decides to come early, or to be late like Mommy.”

“I’m very punctual.”

“You’re not love.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Why isn’t she moving?”

“She’s sleeping babe.”

“Yeah but like… She’s not moving. Maybe we should call someone?”

“Tobin, she’s sleeping. Stop worrying.”

The small smile stretching your lips won’t go away as you watch your wife bended over the little bed, eyes never leaving the tiny body lying there.

“You should get some rest; quite the day you’ve had so far.” You softly offer but she shakes her head.

“I’m fine thanks.” She whispers.

“You know you’re not supposed to be up right?”

“Maybe, but she’s too far away from me. What if something happens to her while I’m lying down?”

You roll your eyes at her definition of “far away” which is 25 inches upmost between her bed and the smaller one.

Tobin’s eyes finally move to look at you when you stand up and go to reach for your daughter.

“What are you doing?” She wonders as you delicately carry the sleeping baby in Tobin’s bed.

“Getting you in bed.” You whisper while lying on the bed with your daughter on your chest.

Tobin immediately joins you, snuggling on your side.

“Can I have her?” She murmurs.

“Of course.”

Mirroring your position, your wife lies on her back and you carefully place the tiny human being in her arms.

“She’s so beautiful.” Your raspy voice hits the base of her neck and the only response you get in a small nod.

You both stare at the sleeping  figure, taking in every detail, breathing in synch with the little lungs.

“She’s perfect.”

Trying to refrain yourself from smiling at her stunned voice would be useless.

“She is.”

“We need to choose her a name though…” Tobin says, frowning down at you and you chuckle.

“We really do. Mark will help us when he gets here I’m sure.”

“It’s the first time we disagree on something and it has to be on the name of our daughter.” Your wife rolls her eyes but you catch the sparks in them at her last words.

“Feels good to say it uh?” You wink before kissing her nose.

“Can you believe it? We have a daughter. How cool?” Her famous grin stretches on her lips, making you smile as well.

“Told you it was a girl.” You joke before lying back down.

“Yeah well I guessed for Mark too, so now we’re even.”

“No, you cheated.”

“What? How could I have possibly cheated?” Tobin chuckles and you’re surprised your daughter doesn’t wake up.

“I know you payed my doctor to tell you.”

“Pff… You’re ridiculous.” Tobin laughs.

“Shh baby, you’re going to wake her up.”

“Nah, look at her. She can sleep through a world war just like her Mama.”

It’s your turn to quietly laugh but this time your daughter shifts a little. You both hold your breaths, watching the tiny fingers reaching up for something.

Without a word Tobin takes your hand and places your finger in the small palm.

The squeeze is light but it brings tears to your eyes.

The kiss on your forehead is light too, but filled with nothing but love and you're suddenly overwhelmed by everything.

“I love you so much.” You murmur, eyes glued on the tiny hand grasping your finger. “Both of you.”

When you look up again at Tobin, her eyes are filled with the same adoration as the first time you confessed your love.

She pressed her forehead on your temple and you hear the smile in her voice when she responds with a small childlike voice.

“I love you too Mommy.”

You let out a laugh, not expecting this answer.

“You’re a dork.”

Just when Tobin places a small kiss on your lips a small knock echoes in the hospital room.

“I’ll get it.” You whisper before getting up, immediately missing the little pressure around your finger.

You open the door to find Tobin’s sisters patiently waiting, Mark in Perry’s arms.

“Hey Al’.” Katie greets you, bringing you into a tight group hug.

“Congrats!” They both exclaims excitedly

“Thanks.” You smile in the embrace.

You quickly let go of her, too eager to have your son back.

“Hi baby. Did you have fun with your aunts?” You take him from Perry and he instantly buries his face into your neck.

“I wanna see her Mommy.” He quietly asks, hands grasping your shirt.

“Of course buddy.” You quickly look at your sisters-in-law and they mention you to go.

“We’ll let you have some family time. Mom and Dad should be here soon, come get us when you want.” Perry softly answers your silent question.

“Ok, thank you. And thanks for looking after him.” You smile at them and they genuinely return the gesture. “Ok baby, ready to meet your sister?” You ask Mark, while opening the door again.

“Ready!”

“You have to be quiet buddy, she’s sleeping.”

“Sowwy.” He puts his hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay. Let’s go see Mama.”

Entering the room you find Tobin sitting on the bed, your daughter lying in her arms.

“Hi Marky. How’s my favorite little man?” She softly asks.

However Mark doesn’t respond, and you quickly look at him while you walk towards the bed.

His mouth is slightly open and his eyes, like his mother’s did previously, won’t leave his sister.

You make eye contact with your wife and both chuckle.

Sitting on the bed with Mark on your lap you study your son's reaction.

He tilts his head on one side, a habit you’ve been used to since you met your wife, and wordlessly watch his sister sleep.

“You’re okay buddy?” Tobin murmurs, breaking the silence.

Mark only nods.

“You’re sure?” You ask, surprised that your usual talkative son can be this quiet.

His sister starts to move at the sound of your voice and Marks looks up at you with scared eyes, putting a finger over his lips.

Realizing what’s going on you chuckle as Tobin frowns in incomprehension.

“Baby when I said you had to be quiet I didn’t mean you couldn’t talk. You’re allowed to talk but not too loud.” You explain before kissing the crown of his head.

“Oh, okay.” He nods, finding his voice again.

“Wanna see something cool?” You wife asks, offering her hand to Mark.

“Yeah.” He nods once again, holding his mother’s hand.

Like she did previously, Tobin places Mark’s finger in his sister’s palm and tiny fingers instantly wrap themselves around it.

Mark eyes grow wide and after a moment of pure astonishment he blissfully looks up at you.

“Cool uh?” You grin.

“She’s holding my hand.” He happily says, looking back and forth between Tobin, his hand and you.

“She already loves you. You’re her big brother.” Tobin winks at your son and he straightens up, proud to have this status.

“I already love you too.” He whispers, leaning in to kiss the forehead of his sister.

When your eyes find Tobin’s you know that her heart swelled too at the sight of your family.

“What’s her name?” Mark asks, breaking your stare.

“Hm… we don’t know yet buddy.” Tobin responds, passing a hand in his hair.

“But we thought you could help us.” You continue. “ Do you have an idea? What names do you like?”

His big blue eyes stare down at his sister again and after a long moment of silence you start to wonder if he heard you.

You’re about to ask again when blue eyes find your same blue ones. You hold your breath at the determined look in them which reminds you of his mother when she’s about to step on the field.

“Tinker Bell.”

You stare at him for a moment before looking at Tobin who looks as confused as you.

“What?”

“We should call her Tinker Bell.” He shrugs, putting his finger into his sister’s hand again.

“Why?” Tobin asks, a smile already on her lips as she looks at Mark’s serious face.

“Because she’s tiny. Just like the faiwy in Peter Pan.” Your son clarifies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

You can’t contain your laugh and soon Tobin joins you.

“You’re right bud’ she is tiny, but she’s going to grow you know?” Your wife explains.

“Oh okay…” Mark’s shoulders slump.

“But it’s a great nickname.” You assure him.

“Yeah?” He hopefully asks looking up at you and Tobin.

Your wife nods before ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, I really like it.” She assures with a wink.

Mark offers her a toothy grin before turning his attention back tohis sister, or should you call her ‘Tinker’ now?

You feel your wife grab your hand and when you look at her she’s proudly smilling down at your children.

You could swear on your life that your heart grows twice its size at the sight of your family.

A sigh of contentment escape your lips and you lean in to kiss your wife’s cheek.

“So… We have a fairy in our house now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this one!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> See you next time my friends


End file.
